Tribulation
by Falconwolf3
Summary: Follow up to Dominion Wars. Trouble in life make you stronger or tear you apart, so what will it do Mutant X? Read and Review!Chapter 12 is up!
1. Jesse and Melodie

**Disclaimer: I do not even own Mutant X DVD's, must less the series or characters of Mutant X. They belong to Tribune and Marvel.**

**This is a sort of sequel to Dominion Wars. This focuses on the relationships I built there. Some key notes to remember. 1) There are two sanctuaries of sorts, one is the original, and the other called Haven was built after the explosion at Sanctuary. 2) Ashlocke is a teammate now, not evil anymore. 3) Gabriella and Ashley are his daughter and son. 4) Emma and Shal are pregnant 5) Shal and Lexa are engaged (not to each other) to be married. 6) Jesse and Emma are married (not to each other). 7) Jesse has a son with Melodie (his wife), his name is Alex, and he is almost 5.**

**Team Haven: Jesse, Melodie, Shalimar, Dax, Rosalie, Mike, Emma, Gabriella, Ashley, Zane, Ashlocke, and new OC Cassandra (Gabby and Ashley's mom).**

**Team Sanctuary: Brennan, Mari, Lulu, Josh, Zack, Lexa and Max**

**Adam is leader of course **

**Each chapter will focus solely on a pair or triangle. I will be it all together with the ending chapters.**

**Thanks go out to Melodie568 for beta for chapters 1-5. **

**Chapter 1: Jesse/Melodie**

Jesse rolled over in his bed, and reached his arm around his wife. To his shock, his arm hit the bed. He sat up and looked around the room. Melodie was nowhere to be seen. He saw the light on in the bathroom, and got up, "Mel you ok?"

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine."

"What are you doing?"

Jesse heard the shuffling of feet and rustling of papers. "Mel?"

"Jesse, I'm in the bathroom, do I have to explain everything?"

Jesse smirked, "No, but I heard you moving around in there."

"Jesse, do you need to use the bathroom?"

"No."

"Then go back to sleep, I'll be back in there in a minute."

"Ok."

Mel sat on the side of the tub reading the letter. She had read it 10 times already it still wasn't sinking in.

She had gone to the doctor for a regular checkup. Everything had turned out pretty well, but one thing. Tears ran down her face as she read the results for the 11th time.

_Mrs. Kilmartin,_

_We would like you to set up a follow-up appointment with Dr. Head immediately. Your test results show an irregular growth in your body. We need to do further test to confirm. We have tried to call you at you home, but have been unable to get an answer there. We hate informing people of bad news this way, but feel it necessary in this case. Your white-cell count is up, and with the MRI showing the growth. It appears you have cancer._

_We would like you to come in for further test to confirm. The quicker we find out more about your cancer, the better and we can start treatment._

_Please make an appointment; it is a matter of life and death._

_Sincerely, _

_Dr. Andrew Head._

Melodie folded the paper down and slid it under the towels on the counter, by the sink. She didn't want Jesse to find it before she knew herself, what to do. She had just gotten married to the man of her dreams, and now she might lose him. In addition, Alex might lose his mother; the thought alone brought the tears pouring out again.

Jesse lay in bed and waited for Melodie to come to bed. He rolled over to look at the clock and realized 25 minutes had passed since Mel said she was coming to bed. He got back out of bed and walked to the bathroom. "Melodie, are you ok? Did you eat Shal's cooking after I told you not to?" he joked.

However, what he heard coming through the door was Melodie crying. But what was worse, was what he saw when he twisted the doorknob and pushed the door open. She was sitting on the bathroom floor clutching Alex's teddy bear. He walked over to her and sat down in the floor nest to her, and not even knowing what was wrong, took her in his arms and held her.

Several minutes passed before either said a word. Melodie pulled back from Jesse and wiped her tears. She got up from the floor and walked over to the sink to wash her face. She felt numb, like everything in the world was going on with out her. It was like an outer body experience, like she was on the outside looking in.

"Jesse, I need to tell you something. But I don't know how."

Jesse got up out of the floor and grabbed the teddy bear she had dropped. He walked over to the sink, and placed his arms around her, "Whatever it is, that's got you all upset and we'll get through it."

"I have cancer," she said as the tears starting falling again. This time though, she let it all out. Her knees got weak and she fell to the floor. Jesse caught her and held her. His mind was racing. He could swear she said she had cancer, but he couldn't believe that.

Jesse stood up, picked Melodie off the floor, and carried her to the bed. He put in bed and covered her up. He sat down on the bed next to her, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I got the results today. The results are in the bathroom Jesse."

"Melodie, remember when I said whatever it was, we'd get through it together?"

"Yeah."

"I meant it," he said taking her hand in his.

He crawled into bed next to her and held her to her tears subsided. He waited till he knew she was asleep and then got out of the bed. He went to the bathroom and found the paper under the towels on the sink. He read it, and folded it back down. He turned the shower on and shed his clothes. He stepped in the shower, and let the waterfall.

Every word of the letter rang in his head..' cancer..life and death...'

Tears started rolling down his face as he sat down in the shower. He had to be strong for her, for Alex. However, for this one moment, he let go.

**OK, that was deep I know. I kind of let this chapter write itself. I will visit Melodie and Jesse again in this story and throughout. Next up are Shalimar and Kristoff (guy from Hand of God episode, and baby's daddy.)**


	2. Shalimar Fox

Chapter 2: Shalimar Fox 

Shalimar sat silently on Jesse's bed and listened as he and his wife Melodie told her that Melodie had cancer. Shal didn't know what to say. Melodie started to cry and Shal reached out for her. Mel sat down on the bed next to Shal and let the feral hold her. "I just don't know what to do."

"We'll get Adam to re-run the test for one," said Jesse, almost angrily. "We don't even know for sure if the test results are accurate."

"Shal, please help me explain this to him," whined Mel, "I have been feeling bad for weeks now, that's why I went to the doctor in the first place."

"Mel," said Shal, "First off you might be right, the results may be right, but Jesse could also be right. We need to get Adam to re-run the test. After all, your other doctor doesn't know you're a mutant, right?"

"True."

"Then let's find out for sure before we jump to conclusions, ok?"

"Ok," smiled Mel, "But before I drop this, I need you to promise me something Shal."

"Name it."

"If I die, will you help Jesse raise Alex."

Jesse's face looked like he wanted to scream and cry all at the same time. Shal's heart and head were pounding a mile a minute. Shal was pregnant with her first child, she was without the father of her child and now she was being asked to be a mom to someone else's kid.

"Shal? If you need to think about," said Mel.

"No, I'm sorry I can't," said Shal as she stood up and left Jesse's room. Mel and Jesse looked at each other in shock.

Shal walked down the hall toward her room. She kept brushing tears away as they fell and brushed by Brennan in the hallway. She faintly heard him call out to her as she closed the door behind her and slid down to the floor, finally letting the tears fall.

Her mind was racing with all that had happened to her that week. It was as if someone opened the floodgates in her mind.

That Monday she had gotten a letter from her ex- fiancée Kristoff, the baby's father, saying he wasn't mad at her for calling off the wedding. He knew she couldn't live a lie. She was having a major hard time keeping up the lie. She had almost convinced herself that the lie she told was true. Then Wednesday morning she was confronted with the truth and was forced by Emma, her so-called best friend, to tell the truth.

Therefore, she told everyone, including Brennan, that he was the father of her baby, not Kristoff. Kristoff had known all along, it had been his idea to lie, to protect Shalimar. Brennan was shocked, but not mad.

She had made it clear during Christmas that she did not intend to take Brennan back.

All this and to top it off, she had just been told that one of her closest friends could be dying with cancer. _'Why did I tell her no? She needs me to be strong and be there for her. I have to go make this right with Mel.'_

Shalimar gently knocked on Jesse's door and waited till he opened it. He looked at her and she could tell he was angry, "Jesse, I can explain."

"I don't want to hear it. I never thought you could be that cold."

"Let me talk to Melodie, please, I have to explain."

"You've hurt her enough," he said closing the door. Shal turned away from the door and headed back toward her room. She turned back and headed to his door opening it without knocking.

"Shal!"

"Shut up, I'm here to talk to Melodie."

Mel was sitting on her and Jesse's bed, "Shal, you don't have to apologize to me, I should have never asked you to do raise Alex."

"Mel, please let me explain. Jesse knows almost everything about me, but one. My mother died with cancer."

"Shal, I'm sorry I never knew," said Jesse.

"Shal, I would have never ask if I had known," said Mel.

"I know, but I need you to know that I have thought about it and while I hope you never die, I want you to know that I will be here to help Jesse with Alex if you do."

Melodie started crying, but this time it was because the fear of leaving Alex with no mother, was now gone. Shal sat on the bed next to her and held her close. Jesse sat down, next to Shal, "Thank you Shal."

"You're welcome, it's what big sister's are for."

**That's it for now, more will be coming up soon, but for now please let me know how I am doing by leaving me a review.**


	3. Lexa and Max

**Disclaimer: Still don't Mutant X...neither does Melodie568, who is co-writing with me (right Mel?) "Right!" **

**Thank you very much for all the reviews, they mean everything to me. Though to be honest, I'd write whether I got any, cause writing is an outlet for me.**

**Ok to continue the advancement of this story...**

**Chapter 3: Lexa/ Max**

Lexa walked down the halls at Sanctuary, she was still getting used to it being there. She still could not understand, she saw it explode, they all had. Somehow, Sanctuary survived, she had an idea Adam knew more about that than he was telling. She would probably never get the truth out of Adam and she was just going to have to accept that. Yeah right!

She and the other members of Mutant X were still getting packed and getting ready to move to the large estate, Ashlocke had bought for Adam. It was to be called Xavier Estates and it resided in a town named Serenity. The biggest change there would be the fact that they would actually have neighbors.

She walked into the kitchen and walked to the refrigerator. She took out the pitcher of orange juice and put it on the counter. She walked to the cabinet and got a glass out, and proceeded to pour herself some orange juice.

It had been one week since the change at Haven, and the team had been split into two teams. She wasn't completely happy with the assignments either. Sanctuary's team had fewer people than the Haven team. However, the Sanctuary team was getting more of the assignments. She walked across to the computers and sat down.

She flashed back to one of the last times she was in Sanctuary. It almost made her laugh thinking about it. Jesse got milk out of the fridge, and swallowed before realizing it was spoiled. According to Brennan, Jesse did it several times in fact. Something to do with a time traveling mutant.

She pulled the drawer out in the desk, pulled out the aspirin, poured out two and popped them in her mouth, with her orange juice.

"Headache?"

Lexa looked up to see her fiancée Max standing there, she smiled slightly, "Yeah, what are you doing up at this time of night?"

"Feral, hello?"

Lexa laughed, "I forget you guys are nocturnal."

"There is another reason I'm up though," smiled Max.

"Me?"

"No, Rosalie and Dakota are making too much noise, if you know what I mean?"

"Do I ever," smirked Lexa. "Makes me sick."

"Me too, and they're not the only ones, Gabby and Zane."

"Aw man! Are we the only ones not doing it?"

"Yeah," said Max seriously.

"Max!"

"You brought it up," joked Max. "Do you have any idea what Dax did to me about an hour ago?"

"No, what did he do?"

"He called me up, talked about half an hour, and then started talking to Rosalie. He covered the mouthpiece, but hello, feral! He started talking sexy to her, and her back to him. He said bye, forgot to hang up, and proceeded to do "it" while I was suffering. I hung up of course."

"Yeah sure you did."

"What were we talking about?" he blushed.

"Max, I think we need to talk."

"No we don't, I'm cool waiting till we are married before having sex."

"I feel silly waiting Max. I've done it before, so have you, right?"

"Yeah...no."

"What?"

"I'm a virgin."

"Oh."

"I'm not ashamed of it. But I never felt like having random sex with strangers."

"I never had random sex!"

"I didn't say you, Lexa."

"Sorry, are you sure you want to marry me?"

"Yeah! I love you Lexa, always have."

"You hated me a few weeks ago."

"I thought Dax was dead."

"I betrayed you 4 years ago."

"For Leo, remember Lexa, I have a brother too."

"Yeah, a little brother, who is getting laid right now."

"Thanks for reminding me," sneered Max. "Are you having second thoughts about marrying me?"

"No...yeah..kinda."

"What?"

"I love you, but I don't understand how you could love me back."

"Cause love is forgiving those who aren't perfect. You're not perfect, neither am I, nobody is. I love you, because of who you are. No wait, that's not true."

"You mean you don't love me?"

"No, that's not what I mean. I love you, but not because of who you are. I love you, because of who I am, when I with you."

"You are who you are without me Max. Don't tell me I make you a better person."

"No, you don't, but you make me want to be."

Max walked into his room and closed the door. He walked to his dresser, pulled out his pajamas and placed them on the top of the dresser. He walked into the bathroom and turned the hot water on. He shed his clothes and walked under the steaming hot water. He felt his muscles relaxing, until his feral senses caught the scent of someone else near him. He opened the shower door and standing there was Lexa. She shed her robe and walked into the shower with him.

"Lexa?"

"Shh!" she silenced him with a kiss. She closed the door behind her.

**OK, short kind of huh? I promised more chapters to come. Longer ones too.**

**Review please.**

**Next chapter coming up, Lulu and her beau, what happens when he finds out she is a mutant?**


	4. Lulu and James

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X and that's final.**

**This chapter will focus on Lulu (for newcomers, she is a new mutant, Rabbit Feral, and is a member of the Sanctuary Mutant X team) She was created for my friend Gelf.**

**Chapter 4: Lulu and James**

Lulu dressed in a pair of blue jeans and pink spaghetti strap t-shirt, stood in front of the movie theatre looking around for her new boyfriend James to show up. He was late and it worried her. He was always first to get to where they were meeting, not last. She turned toward the theatre, deciding to buy tickets before they sold out.

"LU!"

She turned to see James coming toward her, "James! Where have you been?"

"Sorry, the traffic tonight is terrible. Must of thought I stood you up."

"No, never, I thought you were dead."

"Lu, I am so sorry," he said as he hugged her. He was wearing a pair of faded blue jeans with a black shirt. "Give me your cell-phone number, I'll call next time I'm going to be late."

Lulu pulled away remembering Adam told her not to give the number out to anyone, "Let's buy our tickets, I'll give you the number after the movie."

She secretly hoped he'd forget all about it by then.

"Ok, cool, you get the tickets, I'll get the popcorn and drinks."

"Deal."

Lulu and James walked out of the movie theatre holding hands, "I loved that movie."

"I did too," he said.

"Hey, here's my cell phone number," she said handing him a piece of paper.

"Thanks, I'll call you next time I'm running late."

"Cool," she said smiling. She could only hope Adam never found out about her giving the number out. However, she would deal with that when it came out.

"So now, what do you want to do? The evening's young."

"You want to get something to eat at the diner over there?" she said pointing across the street to a small diner.

"Sure, come on."

"Thanks, I'm still hungry."

"No problem, gives me more time with you. Should be thanking you."

They ran across the street and he opened the door for her to Tony's Deli. They found a booth and sat down. They waited for the waiter to take their order, "What can I get for the cute couple?"

Lulu smiled, "I'll have the Hamburger with fries and a diet coke."

"Ok, and you sweetheart?"

"I'll have the same, but make mine a regular coke."

"Coming right up."

They watched her walk away, "James?"

"Yeah."

"Why did you say, ' gives me more time with you' like that a minute ago?"

"Cause, it seems every time we go out, we end the evening way to early. You have to get home or something."

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to."

"I know it's not your fault. Well no, actually it is your fault. I don't ever want to be away from you."

"Aww, that's so sweet."

Lulu leans in to kiss James and just as they do, her cell phone goes off. Both her and James growl, but only hers was feral. "I'm so sorry, give me a second."

She walks off to where she thinks James can't hear her, "Hello, oh hey Jesse. Now? Can't it wait? Look, I'll help move stuff tomorrow, not tonight! I'll be home when I get home. No! Yeah, well see if I care!"

Lulu walks back over to the booth and sits down next to James, who was looking at her strangely, "What?"

"Whose Jesse?"

"A friend."

"A friend who you live with? Look if you're dating someone else, let me know cause I don't want to get into any trouble with this Jesse fellow."

"Jesse's married to someone else and they have a kid, he's not mine. He's kind of like a brother to me though. We live together with some other people, we're in the process of moving and that's why he wants me to come home. They're all packed and ready to move."

"I'll come help, I would love to meet your friends."

Lulu smiled nervously, _'No I can't take you home, I live in secret hideout that no one knows about. Oh and one more thing, I'm a mutant, a feral to be exact. I have the DNA of a rabbit. Now see how fast you can run away from me, cause your girlfriend is a freak.' _"That's really sweet, but I don't think it would be a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Hmm."

"Come on Lulu, I can help."

"Ok, Jesse's wife is real sick, she has cancer, so I'm not sure it's a good idea to bring strangers over to the house. Please understand, I want them to meet you and maybe next week when we get all settled in we'll throw a small party. They will love you James!"

"Ok, well I don't want to intrude on your friend Jesse and his wife. I lost my mom 5 years ago to cancer, so please don't worry about me, I understand how hard it is on everyone watching their loved one go through this."

"I didn't know about your mom James, I'm sorry."

"Thanks."

"Let's eat."

**15 minutes later…outside the deli… **

"Can I at least take you home?"

"I brought my own car."

"Oh, then can I kiss you goodnight?"

"Yes you may," she said smiling. As they kissed, she held nothing back; she wanted him to remember that kiss for the rest of his life. He pulled back almost breathless. "Wow."

"I'll call you when I get home."

"I have a feeling I'll be wide awake," he grinned.

Lulu walked across the street and looked back to see if James was watching her. She didn't see him and walked over to the dark blue, almost black Ford Mustang. She opened the door and got in the passenger side, "Hey Max."

"About time, thought I was going to spend the whole night watching you two kissy face."

"You wouldn't have to if Adam trusted me with a car."

"The last time we trusted you with a vehicle, you got the Helix stolen!"

"It's a good thing I did too, cause if I hadn't Brennan and Mari would be dead."

"That doesn't justify you losing it in the first place."

"All right, just take me home."

"My pleasure, so have you told him yet?"

"Told who what?"

"James, your boyfriend, that you're a mutant."

"No I haven't."

"Why not?"

"Cause he'll freak out when he finds out."

"Yeah, but not because you're a mutant, because you lied to him!"

"So you think he won't freak out when he finds out that I'm a mutant."

"He might, but he might not. You'll never know if you don't tell him."

"Ok I will, when I know him better."

"You've been dating him for 6 months!"

"Just drive and quit talking to me."

"Fine, I'll let Lexa talk to you when we get home."

"No more advice from any of you!"

"You're not getting off that easy."

Lulu remained silent the rest of the way home. She walked into the living room of Sanctuary and watched as Jesse, Dax, Zack and the others were carrying boxes out to the garage. They had cleaned out Haven the week before, so this was to be the last night in Sanctuary.

Lulu walked over to Jesse, "Hey, what can I do to help?"

"Who are you?"

"Jesse, don't play games, just tell me what to do."

"Well for starters, grow up! You're not a little baby anymore, act like the adult you're supposed to be! I don't care if I hurt your feelings anymore, someone has got to tell you that your actions are stupid, selfish and downright mean!"

Everyone stopped what he or she was doing to watch Jesse yell at Lulu. For weeks now they had all watched him bravely put on a front to hide his fear about Melodie and they all knew it was matter of time before he blew. They all felt bad for Lulu, but for the most part, they agreed with Jesse.

"But Je.."

"No buts, I called you tonight to tell you were ready to move and you hung up on me!"

"I was on a date!"

"A date that Adam said you could go on, only on one condition! Do you remember that condition?"

"Yes."

"Go ahead, say it out loud so everyone can see what a selfish brat you are!"

"The condition was that when I was called back to help move, that I would come back immediately."

"And did you do that?"

"No."

"That's right, instead you hung up the phone!"

"Jesse, you need to ease up man," said Brennan. "I agree she's a brat but yelling at her like this is not going to change her."

"Gee thanks Brennan," said Lulu, angrily.

"Brennan, thanks but I need no help from you," sneered Jesse.

"All right, just don't say anything you can't take back."

"Yeah, I'm not you!"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, let's see you broke up with Shal after you said you loved her, then broke it off with Mari to get Shalimar back. But she's over you!"

"Jesse, cool it!" warned Shal.

"Whatever, Lulu get out of the way while us adults do all the hard work in life for you."

Lulu went to sit down on the sofa; she was devastated by what Jesse had said to her. He must be right though, cause no one was coming to her defense. Her cell phone went off, "Hello?"

"Hey Lu."

"James hey."

"Not calling too late am I?"

"No, of course not."

"I need to ask you something."

"Ok shoot."

"You drove your self home right?"

"Yes."

"Then why did I see you getting into a car with another guy?"

Lulu froze, "I can explain."

"Don't bother, I don't date liars," said James as he cut the phone call.

Lulu closed her phone; tears started to fall as she got up and ran to her room. In the hall, she passed Shalimar who turned and followed her. "Lulu."

Lulu was sitting on the floor of her room cause her bed was already gone. She was crying her eyes out "Leave me alone."

"Honey," said Shal as she slowly sat down next to Lulu. Being 8 ½ months pregnant made getting down a lot harder. "Tell me what's wrong, is it what Jesse said to you. He's just.."

"No it's not that, James just broke up with me. He caught me in a lie."

"Oh sweetie, what did you lie about?"

"I told him I had my car tonight so that he wouldn't drive me home. He saw Max pick me up!"

"Can't you just tell him the truth, that you didn't drive yourself home, because your dad wouldn't let you use the car tonight."

"Why bother, when he finds out about my other lie, he'll dump me again."

"What other lie?"

"That I'm a freak!"

"You're not a freak, let's go."

"Go where?"

"To get your boyfriend back."

"What?"

"I'll drive, you'll talk, but first help the fat pregnant chick out of the floor."

Lulu laughed and stood up to help Shal out of the floor.

**2 hours later…**

Lulu knocked on the door. She was surprised when James answered the door. "Hey."

"Hey Lulu."

"We need to talk."

"I don't really have anything to say to you."

"Please hear me out, then I'll go."

"Ok."

"I lied about having a ride, because I couldn't have you driving me home. My boss, Adam won't allow it; ok you know what since you're going to dump me, anyway I guess I might as well tell you. I'm a mutant, a Rabbit Feral to be exact, but you off course wouldn't understand the difference between a Rabbit feral and a well anything. I have the DNA of a rabbit and I work for a group called Mutant X. We fight against evil and stuff. I'm going home now."

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Are you serious? Can you prove any of what you just told me?"

"She can't, but I can, hi, I'm Shalimar."

"Hi, I'm James, how can you prove what she just said?"

"Cause I can do this," she said flashing her eyes into feral mode.

James gasped, "Wha.."

"This love sick pup here loves you," smiled Shal, "enough to show you her true self. Don't break her heart or I'll break you."

"Wouldn't hurt her for the world," smiled James. "Lulu I'm sorry, I just thought you were lying to me."

"Well you were right, I was, but I had good reasons."

"I'll say, ok if you'll still have me I would be honored to be your boyfriend."

"I'll think about it," she smiled. "So you want to come over and help me move into my new place."

"You sure?"

"Yes, she's sure, you two kiss and get over it. I'll be in the car waiting for you both."

**Ok, this is the end of this chapter; I will update as soon as possible!**


	5. Emma and Mike

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X. Nor will I ever own Mutant X. I do however own any characters not from Mutant X, which is all sadly, little voices in my head.**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Chapter 5: Emma/ Mike**

Mike sits on the side of his bed, listening to his wife throw up in the bathroom. "Emma, you need me to hold you hair?"

"Shut up!"

Mike felt bad for Emma. This pregnancy had not gone the way the planned. First off, the pregnancy wasn't planned at all. Second of all, she almost died before giving birth to their son. _'At least Josh said it was a boy, and she's a precog, so she's right.'_

And for reasons unknown to Emma, her body at 4 weeks into her pregnancy, started attacking the baby. Adam explained it was the body thinking the baby was a virus. Anyway, Adam gave Emma a shot that prevented her from losing the baby. Emma had been so scared. And what made matters worse; she felt her baby's pain.

Mike got up of the side of his bed and walked into the bathroom. He kneeled beside her and held her hair while she continued to throw up. He wished with everything in him that he could take this from her. Somehow go through this for her.

"Yeah right," she gasped.

"What?"

"You'd trade with me?"

"In a second, Em."

"Just wait to you find out where the baby comes out."

Mike snickered, earning him a look and a punch to the chest. Emma moved from the toilet to lean against the wall. Mike reached up and flushed the toilet for her. "Emma, is there anything I can get for you?"

"Sprite."

"You've thrown that up every time I've given it to you today."

"Why did you ask, if you weren't going to get what I wanted?"

"Alright, I'll get it."

"And crackers."

"Saltines right?"

"Right," smiled Emma. "Mike, thank you for putting up with me."

"I love you Emma. I would do this for you, just for that reason alone."

"Thanks, and I love you too."

"How is she?" asked Adam.

"Sick as a dog."

"She'll get better in a few days, morning sickness doesn't last that long."

"Good to know, do we have any crackers left?"

"Gabriella just went out for more, she noticed you running low."

"Sweet kid, where's Gabe?"

"Dojo, teaching Ashley some new moves."

"Man, is he in for a surprise then."

"What do you mean?"

"His son is going to lay him out."

"Is Ashley that good?"

"Put Shal on her butt."

"Shal? She shouldn't be fighting!"

"Cool it dad, it was months ago, like before we knew she was pregnant."

"What are you two arguing about?" asked Emma as she came into the kitchen.

"Shal, and we weren't fighting," smiled Adam. "But I am worried about her and how she's dealing with being pregnant."

"Yeah, me too," said Mike. "I think she's putting on a brave face, but it must have been killing her to hide the fact that Brennan was the baby's father. On top of all she's going through, she pregnant and scared.

"I'll talk to her," said Emma. "After all, I know more about what's she going through than both of you."

"True, hey Gabby went to buy more crackers," said Mike as he kissed her forehead. "And here is your Sprite."

"Thanks, now where is Shal?"

"Her room."

"Ok, take my Sprite to m.." Emma bent over in pain, dropping the glass to the floor.

Mike rushed to her side, as did Adam. "Em..what's wrong?"

"The..baby.."

"Mike, help me get her to the lab, now!"

Mike picked up his wife and followed Adam to the lab. He laid her down on the examining table and looked at Adam with the most fear Adam had ever seen. "Mike, I need you to wait out there."

"I'm not leaving!"

"Mike, go!" yelled Emma.

Mike turned and left reluctantly. He stood outside the lab and watched through the glass as his dad examined Emma. He spoke into his com-ring, "Shal, Emma needs you."

"What's wrong?"

"It's the baby Shal," said Mike, as he choked back tears.

He looked up to see Shalimar come rushing toward the lab. She smiled at him, passed him and entered the lab to hold Emma's hand.

Adam came out of the examining room, and sat down in the chair outside the lab. Mike look at his dad, and dreaded asking him how Emma was doing. The way Adam looked at that moment seemed to confirm to his worse fear. "Dad?"

Adam looked up, stood up and walked toward his son. "Mike, calm down. Emma and your son are fine. Did you know that it is sometimes common for a woman to be nauseous and everything just before labor?"

"Yea, cause something about gases and hormones."

"Right."

"Wait, why are we talking about this?"

"Cause Emma was further along than we thought."

"Are you saying?"

"Go see you son," said Adam, with a tear in his eye.

Mike ran past Adam, as he ran through the door of the lab. There, holding their son was Emma with her hair pulled back. Shal was sitting on the bed, stroking the face of the little baby. "Em?"

"Mike, come here."

"I can't believe I missed it," he said walking toward her, sitting on the bed next to her. "I'm so sorry, I should have been here for you."

"There was no time to come get you," said Shal. She started right after I got in here."

"It's ok, you two, our son is here, that's what important," said Emma.

"So what did you two decide to name him?" asked Shal.

"We barely talked about names, but we settled on one," smiled Emma.

"So?"

"Christopher Gabriel Kane."

"Wha?"

They all looked up to see Gabriel Ashlocke standing there, "You're naming your son after me?"

"Yeah, get over here and see my son!" exclaimed Mike. "Look just like me!"

"Yea, poor kid," joked Gabe.

Emma and Shal laughed. Mike stuck his tongue out his brother. "Shut up!"

"Gabe, I think we need to leave the new parents alone," said Shal, pulling on his arm.

"Mike, see you later bro. Emma, get some rest, ok?"

"Ok, thanks."

After Shal and Gabriel left the room, Emma and Mike sat there looking at each other and baby Chris.

Adam watched from the doorway, he turned away and left them alone. He had just seen his grandson be born.

**Ok, happy chapter to go with the drama. Hopefully I wrote this well enough to deserve a review. If so, you know where to put it!**

**Thanks!**


	6. Rosalie and Dax

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X, never have and never will. **

**Thank you all for the reviews, I love seeing my inbox full of reviews. I consider 5 reviews a successful chapter more is even better. **

**Thank you Melodie for being my beta for this entire story, any typos found blame her! Just joking, typos are a part of life they're going to happen to the best of us.**

**Now on with the next installment of my story Tribulation. Thanks in advance for reviews!**

Chapter 6: Rosalie and Dax 

Rosalie laid on her stomach on her bed flipping through the latest bridal magazines and catalogs. She was having a ball planning her wedding to Dakota. She had it all planned, there were going to be at least 200 guests, huge reception hall and a DJ. So far, the cost of the wedding was up to 15,000 dollars, but she didn't care. She was getting married to the most wonderful person in the world and she was doing it only one time.

She still needed to pay for the reception hall and the church, but that would happen when she actually had a wedding date picked out. She flipped through the catalog and found the perfect wedding invitations. They were cream colored with gold lettering in Black Chancery print.

She got off the bed and walked down the halls of Xavier Estates. They had been moved in for about a week, but she still felt like she needed a map to find the bathroom. There were 100 rooms in the estate. She walked down the staircase into the living room. Dax was lying on the floor playing with toy trucks with Alex.

"Hey guys," smiled Rosalie.

"Hey Aunt Rosa."

"Hey honey," said Dax with a smile.

"Alex honey, is that a new truck?"

"Yeah, uncle Dax got it for me."

"Wow, that was nice of him."

"Yeah, it was a gift for me, to celebrate something, I forgot."

Rosalie laughed, "Everyday is a celebration Alex."

"Right! Uncle Dakota, do you remember why we celebrated?"

"Yes I do, but I think your mom wanted to surprise everyone for dinner tonight."

"Ok, then it's a secret Aunt Rosa."

"All right, well you mind if I borrow uncle Dax for a second?"

"Sure, I need a nap anyway."

They watched as Alex walked up the stairs, "So what did you want me for?" asked Dax.

"I wanted to know your opinion on these wedding invitation? I'm thinking 200 will be enough to order, what do you think?

"200?"

"Yeah, why do you think we need more?"

"No, but I don't know 200 people."

"I don't either, but I want to have plenty of extras."

"Then get 100," smiled Dax.

"Fine, whatever, do you like the design?"

Dax took the catalog; he did like the design but the price almost made him choke, "$500.00, for 100!"

"Yeah, isn't that a great price?"

"Did you forget to tell me you were rich?"

"I'm not rich, but I do have money set aside for special occasions."

"Honey I want our wedding day to be special, but aren't you going a little overboard with the spending?"

"No, why?"

"Just wondering, that's all."

"Well don't worry about it. Oh by the way, tonight we need to pick a date so I can rent the reception hall and church. Also need to find the right dress.."

"Reception hall and church? I was hoping to have the reception here and get married in the chapel where my parents were married."

"Ok we can have the wedding at the chapel, but we need a reception hall honey."

"How much?"

"Just $2,000."

"For the night, that's not bad."

"No silly, per hour."

"Are you insane?"

"No why?"

"You have no idea how much money you are planning to spend. I don't want to start our new life together in debt!"

"We won't be, are you sure you just nervous about money and not nervous about marrying me?"

"I want to marry you, but I don't want a huge wedding that cost a lot a money. We can have the reception here for free Rosalie!"

"You know what, fine we'll do it your way. Who cares that I'm not happy."

Rosalie left the room and headed up the stairs. Dakota sat down on the sofa and ran his hands through his hair. _' I hope Max is having this much fun planning his wedding.'_

Everyone sat at the dining room table waiting for Jesse and Melodie to join them for dinner. Adam told them that they couldn't start eating until Jess and Mel did in fact join them. Everyone was silent looking at each other. Almost everyone knew that Rosalie and Dakota were fighting about wedding plans. Furthermore, they were to the point that she was thinking of calling off the wedding.

Just 10 minutes before dinner and in front of everyone she had told Dakota that she was thinking of calling it all off. He angrily told her that if she took the engagement ring off, she was never getting it back or him for that matter. Emma had talked them into waiting till later that night to make a decision.

Jesse came walking into the room with Mel and they sat down. Adam stood up, "All right, now that everyone is here. I have an announcement. Well actually, Mel has an announcement, but she has asked me to deliver it to you all. Today I re-run Melodie's tests.."

"And?" asked Jesse without letting Adam finish. He wanted to hear the words, "the tests were wrong" so bad it hurt.

"Jesse, let him finish," said Melodie.

"Sorry Adam, but hurry up."

"Jesse, you and Shal were right to get me to rerun the test. They are two things that can make the white cell count go up and I'm happy to report that in Melodies case, it's not cancer."

"Yeah!" yelled both Shal and Jesse. Jesse hugged a crying Melodie. "Honey this is wonderful, I love you so much!" He kissed her forehead.

"Wait, what's the other thing?" asked Shal. "What made her white cell count go so high?"

"Well in a normal female it would have raise a little, but she's not a normal female," smiled Adam. "Jesse, you're going to be a daddy again."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant," said Melodie. "Can you believe it?"

"I can't believe it, but I am so happy!"

Everyone congratulated Jesse and Mel. Ashley was the first to speak once they all sat down to eat, "I hate to sound like the 16 year old teenager here, but is everyone having sex but me?"

Everyone laughed, Ashlocke cleared his throat, "No son, not everyone."

"Ok so it's just us two," he joked, "And Adam."

"I'm not doing it," said Josh, "Neither is Zack."

"Neither am I," smiled Mari, "and I'm not going to around here, everyone seems to get pregnant too fast around here. Not that you two got pregnant too fast, you know what I mean."

"Yeah and just to clarify, I'm not pregnant," joked Jesse.

Everyone laughed and they begin eating. About halfway through the dinner, Rosalie broke the silence, "Alex?"

"Yeah Aunt Rosa?"

"You know that pretty pictures you've been drawing lately, the moon and stars.

"Yeah."

"You think you could help me draw some pictures tomorrow?"

"Sure, what for?"

"Homemade wedding invitations."

"Cool."

"Adam, I also need your help."

"What for?"

"I need the mansion for a reception."

"Done."

"Shal, would you mind going with me to the mall tomorrow and helping me pick out a nice dress for my wedding."

"Would love to."

"Why the change of heart?" asked Dax.

"Cause I don't need a fancy dress and wedding to marry the man of my dreams."

"I love you Rosalie."

"Love you too."

"All right, finally you two made up," said Lexa. "Can I ask them now?"

"Ask us what?" asked Rosalie.

"Me and Max were talking earlier and we picked a wedding date. We wanted to know if you two would like to do a double ceremony with us?"

"That would be great, are you sure you two won't mind?"

"We're sure," smiled Max.

"Alright, then a double ceremony it is."

All right, I'm ending it here. I also wanted to tell you that I checked my facts on the white blood cell rising during pregnancy it's all true! Just want you all to know I didn't make it up. Thanks in advance for reviews, please leave one!


	7. Josh and Zack

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X.**

**Thank you for all the reviews.**

Chapter 7 Josh and Zack 

Josh was sitting on the couch in the living room at Xavier Estates when Zack came in. He sat down beside and took her magazine away, "Hey! I was reading that."

"All you do is read and tell me you have no life outside of this house. Well that's about to change."

"First off I do not tell you I have no life outside of this house. Second off what do you mean by change?"

"You'll see, go change and be ready in 15 minutes."

"Where we going?"

"You'll see."

15 minutes later Josh came down the stairs wearing a light pink tank top with the words 'Princess' across the front and a pair of black hip hugging jeans. Josh saw Zack at the bottom of the stairs waiting for her. They had been casually dating for about 5 months, but she had hoped for more. She had tried to get him to tell her about himself, no dice. It was hard to be in love with someone when you weren't sure they felt the same way.

Zack whistled, "Wow, you clean up nice, Princess."

"This old thing," she smiled. "Now where are we going?"

"Ok I'll give you a hint, it's where I took you on our first date."

"Madeline's Deli?"

"Yes, now can we go Princess?"

"Yes, we can."

They sat in their usual place in the deli and ordered their food and drinks. Zack spoke first, "Ok, ask me any 5 questions and I'll tell you whatever you want to know?"

"And you'll tell me the truth?"

"Of course, and I can't not answer one."

"This should be fun," she smiled.

"Well I know for certain that you've been trying to get me to open up, so this is me trying."

"All right, question one, 'What is your favorite movie?'

"Die Hard with Bruce Willis."

"I love that movie! One of my favorites too."

"Wow, never thought I'd date a chick who would say that."

"Well you do now, " smiled Josh. "Question two, favorite actor and actress?"

"Actor would be Mark Harmon and actress would be Kiera Knightly."

"Wow, we agree again. I love Mark Harmon on NCIS and I've loved Kiera since the first Pirates movie."

"She's gorgeous, but a great actress well, hard to find these days."

"Tell me about it," laughed Josh. "Question three, what's your favorite food?"

"Pizza."

"I love Pizza, I love every kind of pizza there is, even the stuff with the pineapple."

"My favorite is the taco pizza, they have it at Pizza Hut. They have a great buffet there at Pizza Hut. We should go there sometime."

"Maybe, we should go there for dinner."

"Good idea, great end to the day I have planned for you."

"Got my curiosity now, ok question four, who gets on your nerves the worst out of all the people we live with?"

"Zane."

"But he's your brother."

"And he told the woman I lo.." he stopped. "He told you that my nickname was Zacky!"

Josh giggled at the memory of Zane telling her about Zacky. "It's not as bad as my nickname."

"Which is?"

"And question five.."

"Uh-uh, fess up, what your nickname?"

"Doodle Bug."

Zack busted out laughing, "You win, that beats Zacky any day of the week."

"Shut up," laughed Josh. She couldn't even pretend to be mad at him. "Question five, do you love me?"

Zane's eyes went wide, "Wow, you get right to the point don't you?"

"Yes, I like to know where I stand with a guy before I give him my heart to break."

"I would never break your heart, on purpose anyway, but an answer to your question. Yes I do love you Josh."

Josh's heart did back flips, "I love you too, Zacky."

"All right, lets move on to our next adventure."

"Where we going?"

"The park."

"I love the park. Can we buy some bread to feed to the ducks?"

"Yes, we can."

"Come on."

Josh and Zack walked hand in hand through the park. They had spent about 20 minutes feeding the ducks and were now just strolling through the park admiring the scenery.

"Josh?"

"Yeah?"

"Want to sit down for a bit?"

"Sure, over there on the benches all right with you?"

"I was thinking, over here," he said pointing to a beautifully laid out picnic. "For you my princess."

"Zack, how did you do this?"

"Rosalie set it up while we walked."

"I'll thank her when we get back to Xavier Estates. It's beautiful."

"I got all your favorites," he smiled as he helped her sit down on the ground.

"This is so sweet, Zack."

"I just wanted to show you how much I love you."

"You could have just told me," laughed Josh. "Am I that unapproachable?"

"No, but in my mind, yes. I am so afraid that you will wake up in any minute now and see that I'm not who you think I am."

"Zack!" said Josh, "Sit down, I think you need to see yourself through my eyes."

He sat down next to her, "All right."

"I see a guy who is cute, smart and thoughtful. You're strong physically and mentally. When I was growing up, I used to get teased unmercifully about my "gift". You're the first guy who never judged me. You're my best friend," she said with tears rolling down her face.

Zack reached up and brushed the tears off her cheek, "You've got it wrong, and it's me who is lucky to have you. I have the rough exterior, I'm sure you noticed, " he smiled. "It hides; no, it protects me from getting hurt. Have I told you how I grew up?"

"No."

"It was something me and Zane have in common with Brennan I guess. My father was very abusive; he ended up putting Zane and me in the hospital so many times that I lost count. But beyond breaking bones, he also broke our spirits; at least until we found out we had an ability to conduct electricity. That night, we fought back. I came so close to killing him that night, but I stopped. Seeing the fear on his face was something I never wanted to see," he paused. "Weird huh, that I would stop after everything he had done to us."

"Zack, I'm so sorry you had to go through that and no it isn't weird that you stopped yourself from killing your father. It just proves that he didn't succeed in turning you into a monster, like him."

"You already knew all this didn't you?"

"No, I'm a precog, but I did know you were hiding something from me. I don't use my abilities with you. It's no fun knowing everything."

"Bummer was hoping I could get lottery numbers out of you."

"Just might, you never know," she joked.

They sat and continued to talk for about an hour and an half. Zack packed the baskets and they walked hand and hand back to his car. "You mind if we pick up a pizza to go at Pizza Hut?"

"Let's get a couple boxes for the others as well and no of course I don't mind."

"We can get plenty for the others and a sampler box for ourselves."

"Cool. Thanks for today."

"It isn't over yet."

"It isn't, what else is there to do?"

"You'll see."

Josh and Zack walked into Xavier Estates carrying 10 boxes of pizza. Everyone saw them coming in. Brennan was the first to say anything, "Food! You guys better be sharing."

"We are," laughed Josh. "You guys get the top 8 pizzas."

"Great! Shal cooked, and we're starving."

"You wouldn't be starving if you tried it," sneered Shal.

"I don't have a death wish, but thanks anyway Shal," smiled Brennan.

"You're welcome, jerk," joked Shal. "Did you two enjoy your date?"

"Yes, we did," smiled Josh.

"Good, I'm glad, you two deserved to get away from here for awhile."

"Thanks Shal."

"Oh yeah, Zack, I helped Lulu and Melodie set up your little surprise."

"Thanks."

"What surprise?" asked Josh.

"You'll see," said Zack as he tugged her hand. Still carrying their two pizzas' he headed to the roof of Xavier Estates. When they got to the roof, she saw a table set up with candles and wine.

"Wow."

"You like it?"

"Love it!"

"I know, a little classy for pizza, but hey, not everyday you get to watch the sun go down with a pretty lady."

"This is so romantic," smiled Josh as she kissed him gently on the lips. "I love you Zacky."

"I love you too Doodle Bug," he said smiling.

"I knew I should have never told you that," she laughed.

**Ok, that was a fun chapter to write, I hope it was fun for you all to read. Right now, I'm just hoping my mom isn't the only one still reading this, lol. You are reading right mom? Mom? Where did you go?**


	8. Gabriella and Zane

**Disclaimer: Still the same sad news, I do not own Mutant X.**

**Thanks for all the reviews! PrOxYBlUe I didn't get the link you enclosed in the review. Either PM me or email me the link. I always need new prepective on a story.**

**Slight warning here, this chapter is very intense and might anger some people. I had a friend do this recently and writing it out helped. Also it fits, hopefully you will agree. **

**Chapter 8: Gabriella and Zane**

Gabby rolled over in bed and laid her head on Zane's chest. She looked up into his eyes and thought she saw a glimmer of something in his eyes that scared her, "You ok?"

"No, I'm sorry. Excuse me," he said as he moved out from under her. He moved to the end of the bed and started putting his clothes on, "This was a mistake."

The words cut Gabriella like a knife, "What?"

"I'm sorry, but this should have never happened."

He gathered his shoes and walked out of Gabriella's room. They had been dating for a year, give or take a few months. They had been sleeping together for most of that time, but it was the first time since the truth about her came out. He had forgiven her for not telling him that she was Gabriel Ashlocke's daughter, or had he?"

Gabriella quickly dressed and followed after Zane. "What's going on?"

"I'm sorry, I thought I had let this go, but I guess I didn't."

"You mean me lying about everything?"

"Yes, I love you Gabby, I honestly do, but I need answers."

"Alright, then ask me anything you need to know."

"Did you use me to get to Brennan?"

"No, I had no idea you were friends with him, till he called you that day."

"Then how were you planning to join Mutant X without me?"

"I was going to leave you for awhile and pretend to be a new mutant who needed help."

"Did you know the warehouse was set to explode when you let me go on that mission?"

"Yes, but I also knew that Ashley had set it to give you guys plenty of time to get out."

"But we almost didn't get out. If it hadn't been for Jesse phasing us through that wall, we would have died."

"I know, but you have to believe me, if I had known that you would been in danger I would have stopped you from going."

"Would you have? I mean you and Ashley were after revenge, would you really have let me get in your way?"

"I was insane back then, so I don't know, maybe I would have let you die."

"You want me to believe you've changed?"

"Yes, cause I have. Now I know that Adam didn't mean to hurt my dad and I have my dad back, in full health. "

"I don't know how to trust you anymore."

"I have to earn it, I understand that, just give me a chance to."

"I can't, as much as I love you Gabby, I can't try anymore with you. We're done."

Zane walked into his room and shut the door in Gabriella face. Tears formed in her eyes and they poured down her face. She slowly walked down the hallway back to her room. She shut her door behind her and sat down on her bed.

The bed sheets were still ruffled from their lovemaking; she closed her eyes and could still feel his arms around her. How did it go from that to him saying they were done? If he loved her enough to make love to her, why did he not love enough her to forgive her?

She got off the bed and walked over to her dresser. She needed time away to think, she threw some clothes into a suitcase and walked out of her room.

She walked into the kitchen and placed a letter on the kitchen counter. She glanced one last time down the hall, she wanted so much for Zane to come out and stop her from leaving. She kept telling herself that she was only going for the weekend, but in her heart, she knew that she had no intention of coming back.

"Goodbye Ash," she whispered. The lost of her twin in her life was almost as hard as the loss of her lover and friend, Zane.

Emma and the others were sitting around eating breakfast when Ashley came running into the kitchen. He had a look of horror on his face, "Where's Gabby?"

"Still in bed I think."

"No she isn't I just came from there!" screamed Ashley.

"Calm down, Ashley," said Ashlocke.

"I can't! She's hurting and I'm losing my connection to her!"

"What do you mean?"

"She's dying!"

Ashlocke's face turned white, Gabby was his daughter, "Josh can you see where she is?"

"Yes, come on!"

Ashlocke, Josh, Ashley and Zane took off running and they all jumped into a car. They seemed to drive forever, but finally got to a bridge and they all jumped out running toward the bridge. Zack, Jesse, Mari and Brennan arrived behind them.

They didn't see anything on the bridge, "Over here!" yelled Ashley.

They ran over to left side of the bridge, looked down, and saw Gabriella laying on a rock just beneath the bridge. It was obvious that she had jumped from the bridge.

Mari screamed when she saw Gabby laying there, Brennan grabbed her and held her close.

Ashley looked at his dad, "She's gone, I don't feel her anymore."

Ashley fell to his knees, the pain in his heart not allowing a breath to escape from his lungs. Ashlocke kneeled down to place his arms around his son.

Rage grew in Ashley, he looked at Zane, "What did you do?"

"What? I didn't do anything to her! I didn't mean for this to happen."

"What did you do?"

"I broke up with her."

"You killed her!" yelled Ashley as he lashed out at Zane with a Telsa coil that sent him flying. Ashlocke didn't have time to stop his son from doing it again and again.

"Ashley stop!" yelled Brennan, "you'll kill him!"

"I know!"

Brennan and Zack rushed Ashley, but he ducked both of them. He stopped himself long enough to gather more power; he wanted Zane to feel every ounce of pain.

He held his hand up and let out another Telsa coil, but Mari stepped in between Zane and Ashley and shielded Zane from being hurt.

"Move!" yelled Ashley.

Brennan and Zack rushed Ashley, knocked him to the ground. They looked down and realized they had knocked him unconscious.

"Is he alright?" asked Ashlocke. "I'm sorry I didn't help stop him. I just."

"It's alright, Gabe. I'm sorry about Gabriella," said Brennan.

"Me too," said Zack. "I'm sorry my brother was a jerk, he didn't deserve her."

"Gee thanks bro," said Zane, as he was dusting himself off. The tone in his voice chilled Zack. He held up his hand and threw a Telsa coil at his brother. Zane was thrown off the bridge. Brennan and Mari held their breaths; they couldn't believe what they had just seen.

"He sounded like my old man," said Zack. "I didn't mean to kill him."

Josh put her arms around her boyfriend; she wish now that she had told Zack that he would kill his brother that day. But she knew better than to tell him that now.

"Brennan, help me get Gabriella's body, we owe it to Ashley and Gabe to have a proper burial," said Jesse.

"Ok, I have rope in my SUV."

**Three** **days later…**

It was late noon and everyone was gathered at the cemetery. It was a slight downpour and it was fitting that the angels would cry at the death of such a fine warrior.

Zack was packing his bags when Josh and the others returned from the funeral. "What are you doing?"

"Leaving."

"Why?"

"I killed my brother and I can't stay here."

"If you're leaving, I'm going with you."

"Are you sure?"

"I've waited my owe life for you, no way am I letting you walk out of it now."

"Alright, I'll wait for you to pack your stuff."

"I'll be back in one hour, and don't bother sneaking out. I know where you're going."

**Ok, this was a sad chapter to write, but one I felt necessary to the story. It will all become clear why in the story following this one, called Love and War.**

**Thanks in advance for reviews!**


	9. Ashley

**Disclaimer: Do not own Mutant X.**

**This is the shortest chapter I have ever written, I am sure you will agree, lol.**

**Chapter 9: Ashley**

There were no words to express the loneliness that Ashley felt after the death of his twin sister. There was a hole in his heart that would never be filled again. It felt like it was he that had died, not his sister.

His whole life she had been there. No matter what he had done and where he went, he always knew she'd be there. His father had woken him up the morning with the great news that his mother had been found alive.

While he was happy to have the chance to reunite his mother, he hated the fact that Gabby died before knowing that their mother lived. Ashley also hated the thought of telling their mother that Gabby was dead.

He was trying to put on a happy face for everyone, but especially his dad. His dad was probably trying to do the same thing, he told himself. Maybe having his mom back in his life would help both him and his dad.

It had been two weeks since he buried his twin sister Gabriella, but it felt as if it were yesterday. He took a deep breather and pulled the covers off himself. He had to get out of bed and put on a happy face. He quickly got dressed and walked out of his room,

He got to the kitchen and sat down next to his dad at the kitchen table, "Morning everyone."

"Morning Ashley, how are you today?" asked Ashlocke.

"Good, you dad?"

"Good."

"Dad, can I speak to you for a second in my room after breakfast?"

"Sure."

After breakfast, they headed to Ashley's room. Ashley closed the door and while he still had his back turned to his dad, said, "You're not fooling anyone, you know?"

"Neither are you."

Ashley turned to look at his father, there were tears in Ashley's eyes, and he saw them in his father's eyes, "I miss her dad."

"I do too, come here," Gabe hugged his son, "We'll get through this."

"You promise?"

"Yeah, it won't be easy, but well make it, we owe Gabriella that much."

**Ok, short, see I told you! Next chapter will be longer I promise!**


	10. Brennan and Mari

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X; wish I did though, cause then it would still be on the air.**

**Just in case, you guys have forgotten the situation here. Mari broke it off with Brennan in ch.4 of my story, Let it Snow. He begged Shalimar to take him back and she said no. In ch.2 of this story, Shal revealed that she had been forced to reveal to Brennan was the father of her baby. So, that's where we stand, and I pray that makes sense to you all, lol.**

**Chapter 10: Brennan/Mari**

Brennan sat on the couch in the living room of Xavier Estates, drinking a beer, watching the most boring football game in history. He was trying to relax and have a good time but it wasn't working. He reached over for the remote and turned the television off. He got up and carried his beer bottle to the kitchen. He dropped the bottle into the garbage and heard the sound of breaking glass. He then remembered the other 5 bottles of beer he had had before.

He turned and headed out of the kitchen. He almost lost his balance as he went through the kitchen door. He felt someone reach out and catch him. He looked up and saw Mari standing there, "Hey, thanks. I think I had a few too many beers."

"You think?"

"Yeah, well I had six."

"Six? By yourself, what are you a one man party?"

"Was just trying to relax, sue me!"

"You're broker than I am, why would I bother suing you?"

"Good point, well if anyone asked, I'm going out."

"Not drunk you're not."

"What?"

"You're not going to drive anywhere drunk."

"What are you going to do, stop me?"

"If I have to."

"Whatever, I'll be back later," he said pulling away from Mari.

He was almost to the door when he felt a hand on his shoulder, "Brennan."

He turned around; she reached back and slugged him as hard as she could. He fell back against the door and reached for his jaw. He was disoriented, but all he knew was he had to get back to his feet. He stood up and quickly fell back down, unconscious.

Mari looked down at Brennan. She hated hitting him, but she had to stop him from leaving in that condition. It always amazed her how easy it was to knock out a drunk.

She knelt down and brushed his cheek with her hand. She still loved him, even after everything he had done.

She broke up with him cause she couldn't trust him and she knew he had feelings for Shalimar. They got together under unusual circumstances and those circumstances only got worse. She doubted he ever really loved her.

She stood up and walked down the hallway. She knocked on the first door she came to, "Jesse?"

"Come in."

"Sorry to disturb you, but I kind of need to help getting Brennan in bed."

Jesse spit his water out, "You need me to help you do what?"

"That came out wrong."

"You want to try that again," joked Jesse.

"Yes, ok, I punched Brennan and."

"You what? First off, way to go, but you did what?"

"I punched him out cause he was fixing to drive drunk."

"Hold up, I got to see if I can key up footage of that."

"Jesse!"

"Hold on!"

"All right, he's in the floor, go get him when you're done."

"Ok, I got the footage, let me save it and send it to everyone," he smiled. "Alright done, let me go get the big baby out of the floor."

"Thank you."

Brennan woke up and rolled over only to fall out of bed. He hit the floor with such force that he had to gasp for breath. Once he finally caught his breath he rolled over onto his back, he sat up and after a minute he stood up. He slowly walked toward his bathroom. He turned on the water in the sink and threw water up into his face. His eyes then caught the huge black eye. "What happened?"

He remembered drinking and watching a game. He remembered arguing with. Mari! He remembered her punching him. He quickly turned off the water and dried his face. He walked out of his bathroom and exited his room. He was furious and Mari was about to know it.

He got to her room and knocked on the door. There was no answer, so he opened it. He quickly realized that everything was gone. There was a bed, but it was stripped of all bedding. The closet was open and he could tell the clothes were gone. He walked in, opened the drawers of the desk and they were empty.

He walked back out and walked down the stairs. There he found Emma sitting there in the living room, holding baby Chris. "Hey Emma."

"Hey, was wondering when you would get up."

"What do you mean?"

"You've been out for a day and a half."

"What? That means it's night?"

"Yes, how you feeling? I can make you something to eat."

"No thanks, you got your arms full there."

"Nonsense, he's asleep. I'll go put him down and come back and fix you something."

She slowly got up and walked out of the living room. After about 10 minutes she returned, "Ok, how about some baked chicken, maybe barbequed?"

"Sounds great Emma thanks."

"No problem, you know how I love to cook," she laughed.

"Yeah, I've gained about 30 lbs in the last 5 years."

"You know, I think you're telling the truth. But it looks good on you."

"Gee thanks, hey where is everyone?"

"Almost everyone is asleep, but Shalimar went to the mall with Rosalie, to help her find a good wedding dress."

"Shal shouldn't be doing anything like that, she just weeks from giving birth."

"Shal knows what she's doing, do you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well besides you drinking yourself to death…"

"Hold it, I'm not drinking that much!"

"Brennan, don't bother lying to me, you've gotten drunk every night for the last 3 months. You've hidden it from almost everyone, but me."

"Figures, but there's nothing to worry about. I just needed to relax."

"You mean you needed something to help you cope."

"Yes, now quit reading me!"

"Alright, so how are you dealing with the news that Shal is having your baby?"

"I'm not dealing with it at all actually. I'm mad she didn't tell me it was mine. I'm scared that she won't let me near our child. I feel like I'm losing all control of my life."

"You are Brennan, and I think you need to get the control back. You have any idea, how unlike you, you've become?"

"Tell me about it, I begged a woman to come back to me."

"A woman you no longer love."

"Stop reading me!"

"Sorry, couldn't help it."

"Part of me will always love Shal, I love her for so long. But you're right, I don't love her like."

"Like you love Marisol?"

"Emma, are you still reading me?"

"No, just guessing now."

"Funny, but yes, I love Marisol."

"She's gone you know."

"I went to her room before I came downstairs. Where did she go?"

"Back to New York, she said she needed to be near her family."

"Is she coming back?"

"For the double wedding, she's going to be Lexa's maid-of-honor."

"And then?"

"Well, that's up to you, Brennan, cause she loves you as much as you love her."

"Really?"

"Yes, you fool, really."

Emma placed the plate of barbeque chicken strips in front of Brennan. "Thanks Emma, can you place this in the refrigerator for me?"

"Why?"

"Cause I'm going out for awhile."

"Alright, find me when you get back."

"Ok, I will if it's not too late."

Brennan left Xavier Estates and decided to drive around for a while. He had a lot to think about and he didn't know where to start.

'_Shalimar is pregnant with my kid, will she let me help her raise him or her? What am I saying, of course, Shal will let me, she's not a mean person. She would never keep me from my child. Then again, she didn't want me to know it was mine. But she was just scared, right? Ever since Emma forced her to admit the truth to me, I've been in this denial mode. I've never really thought about being a father, but now the idea kind of excites me. I can be the kind of father I never had._

_I need to talk to Shal and let her know that I want to be there, to help raise our child. I mean just because we can't be together doesn't mean we can't raise a child together._

_I need to quit drinking though, it's not solving anything, just turning me into my worst nightmare…'_

Brennan stopped his car and pulled over on the side of the road. The realization hit him like a ton of bricks. He was turning into his stepfather. He wasn't abusive, at least not yet, but he knew that when he went to look for Mari earlier that night he was looking for a fight.

' _I would never hit a woman, especially not the woman I love. But the rage I felt, I was out of control. I know why I'm drinking; I know what I'm hiding from. I need to face it and I need to face it tonight.'_

Brennan pulled back on the highway and drove about 15 miles to the nearest exit. He knew it would take all night to drive where he was going, but he knew it was do or die time for him. There was no way he could or would be a good father and friend until he settled the problem.

Passing the road sign he read "New York, 54 miles."

He spoke into his com-ring, "Emma"

"You there yet?"

"No and how did you know I was going before I knew I was going?"

"I can hear it in your voice."

"Am I that obvious?"

"Yes and good luck Bren."

"Thanks Em."

"Mari! Get up!"

"Five more minutes, mom, please!"

"No get up, there's a boy here to see you. He has been here for two hours, waiting for you to get up. Ariana driving the boy insane, but he's too nice to say anything."

"Boy?"

"Yes boy, get up!"

"Alright."

Mari pulled her covers off and put her light blue robe on. She headed into the living room to find Brennan in the floor playing with her younger sister. She smiled at the sight and her heart skipped a beat. "Hey Brennan."

"Hey, about time you woke up."

"Ariana, go wake up your older brother. Tell him to get you ready for day-care."

"Ok! Can I jump on him?"

"Yes, you can," smiled Mari.

Ariana took off running and Mari laughed when she heard her brother Luis scream. She walked over to Brennan, "You want to sit on the couch?"

"Yeah, if I can get my butt out of the floor."

"She killed your ribs didn't she?"

"Yeah, she must have thought I was jungle gym," joked Brennan, as Mari helped him out of the floor.

After Brennan sat down on the couch, Mari sat down next to him, "You want some coffee?"

"Sure, thanks."

Mari went to the kitchen and after 15 minutes came back, "You want yours with one sugar and one cream right?"

"Yea, how did you know?"

"Cause I watched you for months."

"We need to talk, before I lose my nerve."

"Alright."

"I love you."

Mari almost dropped the cup of coffee she was handing Brennan. He took it from her and put in down on the end table before him. He took her hands and pulled her over to the couch, "You ok?"

"Yeah, but my hearing is off, I swear you just said you loved me," laughed Marisol.

"I did and I meant it."

Marisol started to speak, but Brennan held up his hand, "Wait, let me finish. I know I screwed up big time with you. I fell in love with you while we were being held hostage and when we came back I let the others walk all over you, blaming you for hurting Shal. I felt like scum for hurting her and still do, but she knows I don't love her. Marisol, I could understand if you threw me out right now, I don't deserve you. But if you'll give me another chance, I promise you I'll give you all of me. I am about to ask you something I have never ask a woman to do, and I am praying you'll give me a good answer. Marisol Rosario, will you marry me?"

"Brennan, is this really you asking?"

"Yes, for once in my life, I'm not holding anything back."

"Than yes, Brennan, I will marry you."

"You will? I mean great. I didn't bring a ring, I kind of did this spontaneously."

"That's fine, we can buy the ring together," smiled Mari. "I need to pack my stuff I guess. I mean I am coming back it Xavier Estates right?"

"Yes you are, and as soon as we get married, you can move into my room."

"Why wait?"

"Cause you said, you wanted to wait."

"I did, but that was before I knew you really love me, not just wanted in my pants," smiled Mari. "Now help me pack."

Brennan and Mari walked into the mansion. No one was around, which was strange. Brennan spoke into the com- ring, "Emma?"

"Brennan, where are you?"

"I'm in the mansion, just."

"Get to the lab now! Shal's in labor!"

Brennan and Mari took off running toward the lab. They both got there in seconds of each other. Jesse stood up, "Alright, she said I had to let you in, not that she had to tell me, cause as mad at you as I am, there's no way I'd want you to miss your child being born. So, go right in."

"Thanks Jesse."

Brennan walked into the lab and saw Shal holding Emma's hand, "Emma, you mind if I take over?"

"Sure," smiled Emma.

Brennan took Shal's hand, "Sorry I'm late."

"At least you're here now, and from these pains, I can tell you, you're right on time!" she screamed as the pain increased.

Shal relaxed and the next sound that was heard was that of a baby crying. Shalimar cried at the sound, and she looked at Brennan, she was shocked to see tears in his eyes.

"Are you alright?"

"It's the most wonderful sound I've ever heard," he said smiling. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, now," she laughed.

"Alright you two," said Adam, "Did you two pick out a name yet?"

"I did," said Shal, "Brennan I hope you don't mind."

"Hey, I have no right to tell you what to name our child."

"Adam, is a boy or girl?"

"Girl."

"Brennan, I picked out the name months ago, Brooklyn Jessica Fox."

"It's beautiful."

"You really like it?"

"I love it!"

"We can call her BJ for short."

"BJ Fox, I like the way that sounds."

Later that night Shal was sleeping soundly and Brennan was in the next room holding BJ as she slept as well. Mari snuck into the room, "Hey."

"Hey, come look at her, isn't she beautiful?"

"She's adorable, do you think Shal would mind if I hold her?"

"No I don't mind," said Shal, who was standing behind her.

"Should you be up?" asked Mari. "I mean you just had a baby, aren't you supposed to stay in bed?"

"Normal women, yes, but I'm a feral, we heal fast. Now back to BJ, you can hold her."

"You sure?"

"Mari, we have to quit this, I'm moving on with my life without Brennan and while he's going to be a great dad, he's going to be your husband."

"You told her?"

"Yes, he told me, and I couldn't be happier for you both. Now I'm going to bed, Brennan place her down for sleep when Mari gets done holding her. She needs her rest."

"Ok, I will, thanks Shal."

"Goodnight Mari, Brennan and goodnight little angel, my little angel."

"Good night Shal," said Mari and Brennan.

OK, so it wasn't that bad right? I hope not, but let me know what you thought, by reviewing. Thanks!


	11. Gabriel and Cassandra

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X.**

**Thank you all for the reviews, they have brightened my day. Here's the next chapter.**

Chapter 11: Ashlocke/ Cassandra 

Gabriel sat nervously in his car. Three weeks ago he buried his only daughter and the second hardest thing for him to do, he was doing today. The day after they buried Gabriella, Adam came to him and told him he had found Cassandra, his first love, and mother of the twins.

He was nervous to see her again after all this time and dreaded telling her the news of Gabby's death. He opened the car door, his mind flashed back to the last time he saw Cassandra, it was the night after they had gotten married, he guessed it was the night the twins were conceived, since it was the only night they had been together.

The next day his world fell apart, his DNA changed drastically and he killed his parents. His brother tricked him into a pod later that same day and he spend the next 25 years in that pod. He swallowed the painful memories it brought up.

He got out of the car and walked up the driveway. He wondered if Cassandra was still the beautiful honey colored blonde that she was when they were married. Pain hit him as he realized she had probably remarried since then. He shook it off, he needed all the strength he had to tell her about Gabby and invite her to Xavier Estates to see Ashley.

He walked up the steps and rang the doorbell; he took a deep breath as the door opened. But it all was lost when he looked at the beautiful blonde woman standing before him. The look in her eyes told him she knew who he was, tears formed, "Gabe?"

"Cassie."

"You're alive!"

"Yea," he smiled. "How are you?"

"That's what I get after a 30 year absence?"

"Sorry, I can explain, I didn't mean to leave you."

"Adam told me," she said. "He called about 3 weeks ago to tell me what he had done years ago. He also told me about Gabriella."

"I'm so sorry, I wanted to be the one to tell you about her," he said.

"I'm heartbroken, it really doesn't matter who told me, Gabe."

"I wish I could bring her back."

"I know you do, but she was sad Gabe, she was always on the edge. But I'm glad her and Ashley found you, so you got to see her before she died."

""I do have a question though, how did you have them? I was in that pod, and my children are only 16."

"I thought you were dead and I asked Adam if he could help. He explained it all to me 3 weeks ago. You can ask him, but all I know was that he said he had frozen some of your sperm for some test, and it was done invitro-fertilization. Of course I had no idea you were alive until last week, well to honest I didn't believe Adam."

"You always were a smart cookie."

"I want to ask you something, Gabe."

"Ok."

"Do you still love me?"

"Yes, I never stopped."

"You know we're still married, don't you?"

"You never remarried?"

"Yes I did, but it's invalid, plus he's dead."

"I'm sorry."

"Ashley never told you?"

"I guess not."

"Agent Burnett was my husband."

"Then you know how he died."

"Adam told me, he told me Ashley blew up a building."

"Yeah, that's some boy we got huh?"

"You have no idea, come on in, there's a lot I need to say to you. A lot of time that you need to know about."

"Ok."

Ashlocke and Cassandra walked into Xavier Estates. She was amazed at the size of the mansion from the outside, but the inside was just as grand. There was a staircase befitting a queen's descent. There was a huge gold chandelier in the foyer. Gabe took her hand and lead her to the dining room where everyone else was seated eating. "Everyone, I would like you to met Cassandra."

"Mom!" yelled Ashley as he got up and almost ran around the table to hug her. Everyone could tell that Ashley had been holding his emotions in for so long, seeing his mother was just too much. But he didn't fully let go; he would hold that till later, when he was alone with her. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too Ashe, we'll talk later, I promise."

"Thanks," he smiled; he walked back around the table and sat down. He would never know that Emma was the one who stopped him from letting go. She knew he wasn't ready yet.

"Welcome Cassandra," said Emma. "Please join us for dinner."

"I don't want to intrude."

"Nonsense, I made plenty, too much really."

"If you insist, everything smells great."

"Help yourself, let me get you a plate."

"Thank you."

Gabe looked at his son and saw the smile on his face that had been missing since Gabby's death, "Cassie, I think we can tell our news now."

"I think you're right."

"Cassie and I have decided to renew or wedding vows."

"Wow, congratulations!" said Shalimar. "I'm so happy for you both."

Everyone congratulated Gabriel and Cassie.

Later that night, after dinner was over and everyone had gone to bed, Cassie walked down the hallway to her son's room. "Ashley."

"Come in."

"I hope I didn't wake you."

"No I was waiting for you."

"I figured you were, Ashley, that's why I came. I'm here for you Ashley and you need to know that's alright to cry."

"But I'm afraid if I start, I'll never stop."

"You will stop Ashley, you have to realize crying doesn't mean you're weak, or that by doing so it doesn't mean we've accepted her being gone. Crying means we're sad that she's gone and wish she were still here," she said with tears n her eyes. "So how about I hold you while you cry and we both cry together."

Ashley couldn't stop the tears this time. Cassandra walked over to the bed, sat down and held her son as he cried. She held him until he fell asleep and she gently covered him up. She kissed him on the forehead and walked toward the door. She turned off the light as she left the room. "Good night Ashley, " she whispered.

She walked down the hallway and just as she got to Gabe's room she saw Emma passing, "Emma."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for calming Ashley this evening at dinner."

"How did you know that I did?"

"Because I'm Psionic as well."

"I had no idea you were a mutant."

"I don't really use my powers anymore, I had to learn to turn my powers almost off in order to stay sane."

"Wish I could do that."

"You can, but you have a gift Emma. You use your powers to calm people, you should never try to stop that."

"You're right, but I get tired of having random thoughts running in my head."

"I can teach you how to build up your sensory wall."

"You can?"

"Yes, I'm surprised Adam hasn't taught you."

"Adam knows how?"

"Yes, he taught me, I'll be happy to show you how."

"Great, in the morning alright with you?'

"Sure is, see you in the morning."

"See you, goodnight Cassie."

"Night Emma."

**Ok, one chapter left and then there will be a break before I start the next and final part of my very long story that started with Wolf Crossing, then went to Undercover Agent, Dominion Wars, Let it Snow and now Tribulation. That last installment will be entitled Love and War. Don't worry, not a lot of romance stuff, lol, mostly war!**


	12. Adam

**Disclaimer: Nothing's changed; Mutant X belongs to other people, not me.**

**This is the final chapter and this is told entirely from Adam's point of view.**

**Chapter 12: Adam Kane**

_I can't believe how far things have progressed in my life. 40 years ago, I set out trying to come up with a DNA improvement that could heal diseases. However that didn't work out the way I planned. What I ended up creating was mutants, people who had the DNA and the power of animals and elements._

_What set out, as a mistake quickly became the greatest achievement of my life. I had problems, like when Gabriel Ashlocke went insane because of a mistake I made in his DNA. It took my 30 years to solve that problem._

_I created not one, but three teams named Mutant X. These mutants fought to protect the innocent against their evil counterparts. I made mistakes by getting funding from a group known as the Dominion. If I knew then, what I know now, then I would have never taken money from them. _

_They put a hit out on me, little did I know that they didn't want me dead, they wanted me to fix a genetic flaw that my creator had made. That's right, my creator, I'm just a clone, created my some mad scientist. I faked my death and broke my team apart by doing so, but at the same time, I faked Emma's death._

_Lexa was assigned to take over Mutant X. How she held the team together I have no idea. Then I came back and revealed that I was alive and asked them to help me get rid of the Dominion. That little assignment ended with me being captured and held hostage for 6 months, the team yet again, not knowing that I was alive._

_Lexa and the others ended up on assignment with an old friend Mari, and she rescued me. That's when we set into motion the war against the Dominion. After almost a full 6 months, we won that war, thanks to a 16-year-old kid, the son of Gabriel Ashlocke. _

_Things have done a full 360-degree turn from that time on._

_Emma came back and revealed that she had married my son, Michael. They just had their first child, Christopher. Shalimar and Brennan had a child, Brooklyn. Brennan married Mari one month after the birth of his child with Shalimar. Shalimar was graceful about it, even agreed to be the maid-of-honor for Mari._

_Jesse married his high school sweetheart Melodie, they have a five-year-old son, Alex and now she is 4 months pregnant with their second child._

_Lexa and Max got married in a double ceremony with Rosalie and Dakota last month._

_Ashlocke renewed his wedding vows with his wife Cassandra, mother of Ashley and Gabriella. _

_Josh and Zack left Mutant X, after he accidentally killed his brother Zane. I hope someday he can come to grips with what he did. He was angry after Zane's actions caused Gabriella to take her own life. _

_Lulu has met a very nice young man, James. She still needs to grow up a lot, but she's 16, she's supposed to be slightly immature right?_

_Everyone seems to have someone in his or her lives and we're living in a beautiful mansion that Gabriel bought for us to live in. We actually have neighbors. I'm not to crazy about the name of the Estates, I mean who names a mansion Xavier? But they picked it out, something about a character from action movie._

_The little town we live in is named Serenity and so far, it's living up to its name._

_Now I think about it, not everyone has someone, Ashley, Shalimar and I don't have anybody to share our love with._

_Well now that we're no longer fighting every week and hiding from civilization, maybe I should start to date. There is only one fear; the Dominion isn't the only group I received funding from. But I haven't heard from the other one in years. I guess the Alliance has disbanded, which is good to know, cause they were worse than the Dominion._

**Ok, this chapter sets up my next and final part of the extended trilogy that started that started with Wolf Crossing, went to Undercover Agent, Dominion War, Let it Snow and Tribulation. The final story will be entitled Love and War, very little romance and a whole lot of war!**


End file.
